What if
by Catefaerie
Summary: What if Jacob didn’t die? What if Sam hadn’t left Pete? What if Jack was prepared to let Sam walk out of his life and into the arms of another man, if that’s what made her happy? What if so much was different?
1. One

**Disclaimer:** Unsurprisingly I don't own the copyright to Stargate or any of the characters. This is my seventh or eighth fiction but my first Stargate fic, so be kind.

I won't name any names but it was only after reading other Stargate fics that I decided to write this; I've been sitting on the fence for quite a while. So thank you to those who influenced me; I hope you enjoy it most of all.

And finally a small note to those who have read my other fics; I do plan to update as soon as my exams are over however it is required that someone keeps on my back to do so. And can someone help me with 'Searching my Hart'; I've developed somewhat of a block.

That will be all. ;)

**Picks up: **Somewhere in the eighth season; I'm thinking before Jacob's death.

* * *

_What if Jacob didn't die? _

_What if Sam hadn't left Pete? _

_What if Jack was prepared to let Sam walk out of his life and into the arms of another man, if that's what made her happy?_

* * *

Jack re-read the paper in his hand for a third time that day. He leant back in his chair and stared into the distance, tapping the edge of an envelope on his desk. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

Daniel stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, envelope in hand, 'I see you got one too.'

'Yeah.'

'You gonna' go?'

'Yeah,' Jack looked up at him, 'why wouldn't I?'

Daniel pushed off the doorframe and took a few steps into the office, 'Oh I don't know… maybe because you're in love with her?'

Jack stood, 'Look Daniel, not that it's any of your business, but Sam and I decided a long time ago that that was a line we wouldn't cross.'

'So you're prepared to let her walk away with someone else?' Daniel folded his arms, 'It doesn't sound exactly fair.'

'All I want is for her to be happy, okay?'

'Jack, take it from someone who knows; if you don't take that chance you may never know whether it's worth taking it or not. Sometimes you've just got to trust yourself.'

* * *


	2. Two

**A/N:** For those who aren't familiar with my work (makes me sound all posh doesn't it!), I use music to get me into the mood of the scene. So I normally think that if you read a scene with lyrics in it and you have the song you should play it while reading. Just a thought.

* * *

Jack stood in the doorway of her lab for a few minutes watching her work. She ran a hand through her golden hair, ruffling it, and rested her chin in her cupped hands, her blue eyes dancing as she skimmed her calculations.

**_I'm trying not to stare; its too late_**¹

God she was beautiful. Normally he was intimidated by intelligence but with her it was different; it just added to her charm. His heart kept telling him that she needed to know; that he wouldn't cope losing her forever. But his head was over-ruling; it was against regs. If he acted on instinct, they'd both get court-martialled and he could lose her anyway.

No; it would be best if they just left it well alone.

**_It's easier to lie and be safe_**¹

He walked to the edge of her desk and bent down so that their faces were level, 'Carter.'

'Sir, hi.' her weary face lit up.

'Whatcha' got there?' Jack straightened up.

'It's a molecular dispersion device.' Sam looked up from her work and laughed softly at Jack's confused expression. Once again big words were making his head hurt. 'Big gun; lots of mess.' she explained.

'Ah…!' Jack nodded. He handed her an envelope, 'Clearance of leave; 3 weeks starting tomorrow. My reply is in there too.'

'You'll be there?'

'Yeah.'

'Good.'

Their eyes locked and neither could, or wanted to, tear their gaze away.

**_On giant leap of faith is easy; when everyone you ask is so sure_**¹

Jack opened his mouth to speak first, 'So… you nervous?' His head won out over his heart.

'Yeah… some last minutes nerves; wedding day jitters I suppose,' she smiled at him, 'that's normal though, isn't it?'

'Oh hey yeah! I had them to…' he replied, '… but then again I did marry the wrong woman.' He looked up into her eyes.

They stared for the longest time.

**_Just give a second thought; what if we don't get caught?_**¹

'Jack, I-'

'Carter, isn't your Dad going to be here soon?' he cut her off.

Sam looked at her watch, 'Yeah…' She moved past him and stopped in the doorway, her hand against the frame. She looked back at him, his back to her. She opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it and walked away.

* * *

¹Lyrics from Snow Patrol's "Grazed Knees" 


	3. Three

_

* * *

_

_What if, on her wedding day, Sam had second thoughts? _

_What if she wasn't as strong as everyone thought she was? _

_What if she ran?_

_And what if it had all been different?_

* * *

I guess this is it. The big day. The day everyone's been waiting for; the most important day of my life. The day I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing her gown with her hands. Cassie fussed around her, fixing her veil. Everything should be perfect on day like this one. But it wasn't. Something was niggling at her; eating her inside. And she knew exactly what it was. Maybe she shouldn't have invited him. Could she really go through with it when in her heart she knew it was wrong.

Her head told her to go for it, that what she wanted could never be. That with Pete she'd get the perfect life; the little cottage house with the white picket fence, the dog, the family.

But her heart thought otherwise and was fighting back; she didn't want all that, not with him anyway. She needed to choose; her job or her happiness.

There was a knock at the door and Jacob put his head around the door, 'Sam? Can I come in?'

She smiled, 'Sure Dad.'

'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you.'

'Cassie, can you give us a moment?' Cassie nodded and left.

Sam gave him a puzzled look, 'What is it?'

'Sam, I'm sorry to do this now, but Selmac insisted he had to talk to you.' Jacob closed his eyes briefly and the gou'ald inside him took control, '_Major Carter, you look beautiful._'

'Thank you Selmac,' she looked at him, 'Dad said something about you needing to talk to me?'

'_Yes_', Selmac locked his eyes onto hers, '_Major Carter, are you sure that what you're doing is right?_'

Sam laughed softly, 'Sorry?'

'_Are you sure you are joining in union with the right man? For once a sacred tie is made it should never be broken. If you are having any doubts, you should not go through with this._'

'Selmac, I know you mean well but I am sure of what I'm doing,' Sam lied, 'Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish applying the final touches. I'll be ready soon.'

Selmac bowed his head and Jacob took over, 'I'm sorry Sam, I didn't want to do this now.'

Sam looked at his reflection in the mirror and then looked at her nails, 'What would you do?'

She heard a small, quick in-take of breath and Jacob spoke, 'Sam, I'm not your mother and I know her advice would be the best thing right now, but here's what I know; when it comes to love, you've got to listen to your heart, over-riding all else. And I think that's what she would say.'

Sam turned to face him, tears welling in her eyes. Her mouth was set in her trademark firmness, fighting against her fears. He held out his arms and she rushed into them; something she had not done since she was fourteen. 'I can't do this Dad,' she whispered, her tears rolling unchecked down her face, 'I'm not ready.'

'I know,' Jacob held his daughter's head to his chest, 'And one day you will be ready; to take that step and admit your feelings. But right now you need time and space to think.' He pushed her out, gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes, 'Go; I'll cover for you.'

* * *


	4. Four

A/N: I'm not 100 happy with this chapter at the minute so it may be re-edited in the future; I would like feedback on it in particular please.

* * *

Daniel looked around at the guests who were beginning to get restless. He looked down at his watch and leaned over to Jack, 'She's late.'

Jack looked at his own watch and twisted towards the bride room, 'She's just nervous… wedding day jitters.'

'Or cold feet.' Daniel murmured.

'Hey guys,' Pete came over, 'Any sign of Sam coming out of there any time soon?'

Jack looked round again, 'Ah… I'll go check.'

He began to walk down the aisle when Jacob came up it; moving very fast Jack noticed. 'Jack, she's gone,' Jacob told him, 'I went to check on her and she's disappeared. I can't find her.'

'What?'

'What'll we do?'

Jack looked around, 'Ah, go tell Pete that she's running a little late; I'll find her.' He walked slowly out of the church ensuring that no one became suspicious, breaking into a sprint once he got into the hall. Hitting the gravel outside he scanned the car park to no avail. He pulled out his keys and hopped into his car, setting off towards her house.

* * *

He pulled up outside Sam's small house, noting that there was no car in the driveway. He decided to try anyway. He banged on the door with no answer and raced round to the back door, trying it.

A thought struck him; perhaps she had gone to the new house. Jumping back in the car, he sped to the cottage. Again, he found it empty. He sat in the car and tried to think of where she would go. 'Dammit Sam, where are you!' he hit the steering wheel with his hand.

'Ow…' he muttered as his cell rang, 'O'Neill.'

'General?' said the voice on the other end, 'this is Sergeant Siler, sir…'

'Yeah?'

'Sir, I think you need to get back here… now.'

* * *

'What's the problem?' Jack found Daniel and Teal'c already in the control room, looking out the glass at… a steel door.

'… the hell? Siler get that door up now.' he ordered.

'I can't sir,' the soldier told him, 'whoever opened the gate has locked us out. I don't even know where the gate is going to or coming from.'

'Only the Asgard has the necessary skills to complete such a task." Teal'c said.

'Or Sam…' Daniel commented. He cocked his head and looked round, 'Jack?'

'Where are you running to Sam?' Jack murmured, looking at the computer screen. 'Get control over our damn computers Siler,' Jack told him after a few seconds of silence, 'Daniel, Teal'c, my office?'

They followed him up the stairs and through the briefing room.

'Sam's disappeared.' he told them.

'We surmised as much when she did not appear at the church.' Teal'c replied.

'What's going on Jack?' Daniel sat in front of him, 'Did you talk to her?'

'No… I told you; that's-'

'a line we don't cross.' Daniel finished for him, 'I get it, but maybe she decided that maybe she wanted to cross that line.'

'Then why run?'

'Well, I can understand running out of the church…' Daniel started.

'Yeah, yeah, I get that but go through the Stargate?'

'Perhaps Major Carter needs some time to analyse this situation; perhaps she fears the consequences of action.' Teal'c supplied.

'Exactly; consequences,' Daniel looked up at Teal'c and then back down to Jack, 'When you were caught the time loop; you could do anything without having to worry about consequences.'

'Who says I did anything that involved Carter?'

'Please Jack, I know you,' Daniel replied, 'And I knew by the look you gave her at breakfast the next day. But my point is, you knew you wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath. You know what will happen if you admit your feelings for one another.'

'See that's where you're wrong, Danny Boy; we've all ready done that.'

'What? When?'

'When Alise used that lie detector thing on us. It's why it thought we were lying; because we didn't exactly tell the whole truth.'

'Okay, so you admitted them. But nobody outside that room knows…' Daniel told him, 'And alarm bells will ring with people when Sam tells Pete that she can't marry him. Acting on it is a little different than just admitting.'

'Look Daniel, Teal'c, as much as I love this little male bonding session we've got on here, I need to speak to a certain Tok'ra individual… or people… or something. So if you don't mind…' he pointed to the door.

Teal'c bowed his head and took leave. Daniel stopped in the doorway and turned back, 'Look Jack, I've kept this to myself for nearly four years but it's time I said something; you and Sam need to sort this out once and for all, whatever the consequences.'

* * *


	5. Five

A/N: Nice to get good feedback.

froggy0319: you gave me a thought for bits of dialogue- nice one! (all will become clear later)

oscarkittens: now that would be telling

kay13kl: Sam locked them out of the system so essentially they were looking at a blast door. but this chap will explain it more.

* * *

She stood facing the gate, staring up the ramp into the deep abyss of the pool of light. She had made this journey so many times before but now it would be the hardest choice she would ever make; run or face the music.

She would have to do it sooner or later, but later sounded more appealing. She couldn't face this right now; she was confused, lonely and, for the first time in her life, frightened. It was times like these she realised just how much she needed and missed her mother.

It was something the whole team had in common; the loss of a loved one, whether it was a parent, a spouse or a child. Maybe it was why they were so strong; they knew one another like an open book.

But recently he had closed up, refused to let her in. Perhaps he figured he needed to pull back from her life.

And it was then that she realised that she only had room in her heart for five men; Jacob, Mark, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack. Pete would never have fit.

She knew that by now Siler would have called him but she also knew her lockout codes would last until she got through the gate. No one would be getting through those blast doors any time soon.

She looked up at it and wondered if he was behind it already, if he knew it was her. For just a moment she hoped he was and that he'd figure out a way to get past her codes and stop her and… but it wouldn't happen. Her codes were undecipherable; not even Daniel would be able to.

It was now or never. 'Come on Sam,' she told herself, 'balls of steel.' She walked slowly to the top of the ramp. Reaching out slowly she gently touched the cool surface. Taking a deep breath she stepped through.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that its so short but it was just a sudden burst of inspiration during a free period today. the is another chapter though! 


	6. Six

A/N: takes place after Sam goes through the Stargate. The previous chapter took place while the events of chapter 4 took place... if that makes any sense! In fact I think I may have just caused more confusion... sorry!

* * *

'Jacob, where is she?' Jack asked the man sitting in front of him.

'I told you Jack, I don't know.' Jacob replied, truthfully.

'Come on Jacob, I know you saw her last; Cassie can't keep her mouth shut as well as you. What happened in that room that she ran?'

'All I can say is that when you do find her, you'll need to have a long talk.'

'Okay, I've had enough; I want to talk to Selmac.'

'Jack…'

'Now Jacob.'

'Fine.' Jacob closed his eyes and when her opened them, they flashed gold, '_General O'Neill, always a pleasure._'

'Yeah, yeah, nice to see you. Where's Sam?'

'_I can't tell you where Major Carter is._'

'Selmac…' Jack said, warningly.

'_I can't because I do not know. But I know this; if she has gone through the Shappa'ei it is only because she needs time to herself to untangle her thoughts and feelings and come to an suitable conclusion. Perhaps it is best therefore that you leave her as she is._'

'I need to know that she's safe.'

'_I am sure Major Carter will have gone somewhere that she will feel safe; a planet with old friends perhaps._'

'I hope so.'

Selmac's head dropped and Jacob returned, 'He always was more articulate than me.'

Jack stared at his desk, lost in thought.

'Jack, I'm fairly certain that she'll come to me at some point; if she does I'll be sure to let you know.'

'Jacob, I don't want to have to report her as AWOL; you know what will happen to her.'

'You gave her three weeks leave, so give her until the end of it. I know she'll come through.' Jacob looked at him sympathetically, 'Just trust her.'

'Jacob, I trust her more than I trust myself,' Jack raised his eyes to meet Jacob's, 'You know how I feel about her.'

'Yes, I do. But maybe you need to voice your feelings to her.'

'Yeah.'

'I'm going to head back through the Stargate,' Jacob stood to leave, 'I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything.'

'Yeah.' Jack replied absentmindedly; his thoughts on other matters.

'Oh and Jack,' Jacob caught his attention, 'You hurt her and I'll kill you; outright kill you. Selmac has more torturous methods in mind.'

Jack smiled slightly, 'You'll have to catch me first.'

* * *


	7. Seven

A/N: Thanks to the fact that I haven't been able to get to an internet connected computer for a week or so means that I have 3 chapters for ya! Enjoy!

* * *

Jack stood in the Briefing Room, watching Daniel stick red circles over possible gate destinations on the glass planet chart.

'Fourteen', Daniel told him, 'And that's just in our Galaxy.'

'I do not believe Major Carter will have left this galaxy,' Teal'c said, 'She would need extremely advanced technology.'

'The kind of technology that only Thor can provide.' Daniel said, looking at Teal'c and back to Jack, awaiting his next move.

'Well I normally find you can't exactly pink up the phone and call Thor,' Jack replied, 'He generally… summons you.'

He ran a hand through his already ruffled hair and down to his neck to massage the back, walking slowly to the large window. He looked down to the now dormant gate. 'Where did you go Sam?' he murmured to himself, 'Why are you running from me?'

Questions ran through his mind; questions that remained unanswered. He could see her face in his mind, not that it was any substitute for the real thing. And it wore an all to familiar look of quiet exasperation and slight amusement that said, "You're an idiot Jack."

It was only then that it hit him; he didn't just want her, he needed her. She kept him sane; explaining what he didn't understand, deciphering every word that came out of Daniel's mouth… well every word that wasn't an insult; he could spot those a mile away.

Speaking of Daniel… 'Jack! Hello?' Daniel was breaking into his thoughts, trying to get his attention.

'What!'

'I think you may be on to something.'

'I am?' Jack looked at Teal'c, surprised, 'And I didn't even open my mouth.'

'On the contrary O'Neill,' Teal'c looked at him, 'You did indeed open your mouth; you have been leaving it open to breath. It is a peculiar affliction of the Tauri.'

'No, Teal'c… see… oh forget it.' Jack gave up.

Teal'c cocked his head to one side, 'Forget what, O'Neill?'

'Anyway!' Daniel cut in, 'We've got it narrowed down to these fourteen planets.'

'Yes?' Jack sat down.

'Well, if we get Thor to scan these planets, we can find Sam faster.'

'Hmmm… it's good, it's good. But tell me this Daniel,' Jack looked at him, 'how are we going to find Thor?'

'Ahhh… oh… I hadn't thought of that.' Daniel looked back to the chart.

'Yeah,' Jack tapped his fingers on the table and silence followed. 'Let's go see Jacob; maybe he has something.'

'Jack, it's only been 2 days.'

'I can't just sit here and do nothing!'

'Give it a few more days,' Daniel tried to calm him, 'Jacob will come through.'


	8. Eight

* * *

'Knock, knock!' Jack exclaimed as he exited the wormhole, 'how you guys doin'?'

'General O'Neill,' Freya stepped past the DHD, 'We had no prior warning to your visit.'

'You are correct as always… it is Freya I'm talking to isn't it?'

'Yes, General. Is there something I can help you with?'

'Well, if you could make Daniel and Teal'c comfortable,' he told her, 'I need to have a word with a certainperson here.' He went to move past her and she side-stepped in front of him.

'Ah General, I can't let you just wander freely here.'

Jack studied her face, 'She's here, isn't she?' He tried to look around a corner, 'Carter! CARTER! Carter, come on! Get out here! That's an order dammit!'

'General, please.' Freya tried to calm him.

'Jack, calm down.' Daniel said quietly, from the steps where he sat.

'For god sake, don't you start again Daniel,' Jack snapped.

'It's okay,' Jacob touched Freya's shoulder gently, 'I've got it.'

'Jacob, it's been a week already, I want to speak to her.' Jack told him angrily, 'Oh, come on! CARTER!'

'Jack,' Jacob held up his hands, 'just breath. Look, I can honestly say she isn't here.'

'What does Selmac say?' Jack asked warily.

'The same.'

'I'd rather hear it from him.'

'_General O'Neill, he speaks true; Colonel Carter is indeed not here._'

'Fine!' Jack waited for Jacob to take control, 'I'm getting impatient Jacob.'

'Getting is an understatement.' Daniel said. He stood, 'Look, Jacob, I apologise for Jack's behaviour but he did threaten to shoot me if I didn't go along with this. Just do me a favour, tell her that… if she needs anything… Just… let me know.'

'Thank you Daniel.'

'Fine…' Jack looked from Jacob to Daniel to Jacob again, 'Just… tell her to hurry her ass up.'

'Come O'Neill, we must leave now.' Teal'c cut in.

'Yeah… yeah, I'm coming.' Jack walked towards the eye of the gate. He stopped and looked back, 'tell her.'

Teal'c grabbed his jacket and forcibly pulled him through the gate.

'Yeah, I will.' Jacob watched the gate close.


	9. Nine

A/N: Muwahahahaha! Nine chapters and still nothing!

* * *

'You lied.'

'No, I didn't. I said you weren't here... as in exactly where I was standing.' Jacob stood in the doorway of Anise's lab, looking at Sam,'Anyway, they're gone now.'

'Thank you.' she replied. She ran a hand through her hair and looking down at the pages in front of her, 'I just… I don't think I can deal with this yet.' A teardrop hit the sheet.

Jacob moved quickly to his daughter's side and took her into his arms. She moved into his embrace and let silent tears slip quietly down her cheeks. He held her until her sobs subsided, stroking her hair gently.

'You know you're going to have to...' he told her, 'Jack is either going to kill someone or go crazy soon.'

'What would you do?' she asked.

'Me?' Jacob sat on a stool beside her, 'Well for a start I wouldn't fall in love with an air force officer much less my CO.'

Sam smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

'Seriously though; as an officer I'd tell you to take a desk job, get a transfer, whatever it takes for you to see as little of him as possible, but that's not you,' Jacob stroked her cheek, 'As a father I'd tell you to quit your job and then tell him how you feel. I know you love your job but is it worth your happiness?'

'I know Dad…' Sam replied, 'But there is just so much at stake. For the first time in my life, I'm afraid.'

'Look, Sam,' Jacob reassured his daughter, 'if it doesn't work out, which, believe me, won't happen, you are the foremost expert on wormhole physics the U.S. has; you'll find a new job without a problem. That is probably the best piece of advice I can ever give you.'

Sam smiled and hugged her father tightly, 'Thank you Dad.'

* * *

Jack looked at the letter on his desk and then up at Jacob, 'You can't be serious.'

'It's what she feels she needs to do Jack. It wasn't an easy decision for her.'

'But this is her life; the Stargate and all those worlds… the technology; this is her baby, Jacob!'

'Jack, calm down.'

'No I won't calm down!' Jack stood, 'Dammit Jacob, where is she!'

'Jack… just sit.'

Jack took a deep breath and sat down. 'Where is she Jacob?' he asked quietly, 'I need to see her; to speak to her.'

'You know I can't tell you.'

'You can't or you won't?'

Jacob stood, 'Send me your reply through the gate and I'll pass it on to her. Goodbye Jack.'

'Yeah, see ya…' Jack replied absent-mindedly, re-reading the letter. He ignored the sounds of the gate opening and closing. 'Dammit!' He shoved his desk as hard as he could and flew backwards in his chair. A knock at the door made him look up.

He recovered his composure… if that's what he had originally. 'Daniel, Teal'c, come in,' he looked up at the archaeologist and jaffa in front of him.

'What's going on? Have you heard from Sam?' Daniel asked.

'You could say that,' Jack handed him the letter and sat back in his chair, his hands folded as he waited for Daniel's reaction. Daniel glanced up at him, his eyebrows raised. Jack shrugged in response. Daniel looked at Teal'c and handed him the letter, who skimmed it.

'Major Carter wishes to leave the SGC.' Teal'c commented.

'As always T, you are spot on,' Jack pointed at him.

'Jack, you know what this means.' Daniel said.

'No Daniel, I don't. But I'm sure you're dying to tell me.' Jack replied, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

* * *


	10. Ten

* * *

Jack sat in an armchair, a beer in one hand and the remote in another as he idly flicked through channels. But nothing could take his mind of Sam. If he got his hands on Daniel, he'd kick his ass; he knew he was the one behind Dr Cassidy ordering him to go home.

Eventually he gave up and switched the TV off. He played absent-mindedly with the label on his bottle. Sighing in frustration, he swung himself onto his feet, walked out onto the decking and looked down his garden.

He thought about all the times he could have, he should have, told her. All those times they had been so close to death, all those times he'd tried to protect her, the times he'd almost lost her, the times he wouldn't leave without her. So many times it was unspoken, left hanging in the air.

He remembered the one time their lips had met. True she had been infected by some unknown disease, but all the same… it was like electricity. He hadn't wanted to stop, but he had known that it was wrong. Perhaps that was where it all began.

No… he had fallen for her the first time she had stepped in front of him, the first time she'd quoted some mumbo-jumbo wormhole crap, the first time he saw her fire a gun. She was strong, and funny, and smarter than he could ever be,and could take care of herself; everything he always wanted.But sometimes he didn't see her as a soldier or a colleague but as a woman. When Martouf… died, the pain in her eyes… it was almost more than he could bear. A pain he never wanted her to feel again.

Maybe that's one of the reasons he never acted on his instincts; the fear of hurting her. But without realising he _was_ hurting her… and himself. They had kept these emotions, these feelings bottled up for so long. Damn he sounded like a woman. He took a swig of beer just to ensure he was still male.

A knock on the front door caught his attention. He walked inside, setting his bottle on the coffee table as he headed towards the door. The knocking persisted. 'I'm coming!' Jack called out, 'Daniel, if that's you, I swear to God-' His words were cut off as he looked at the man outside.

'Pete.'

'Jack.'

Jack looked at him, both men shifting uncomfortably. 'Do you…' he asked.

'No… I'm not staying.'

'What can I do for you then?'

'You can take these.' Pete pointed at the cardboard boxes on the steps.

'What…?'

'They're some of Sam's things.' Pete told him, 'Clothes, essentials… that sort of thing. Stuff she'll need when she gets back. The rest of her stuff is in a storage unit near the base.' He handed him a set of keys.

'Right…' Jack looked down at the keys in his hands, 'look Pete-'

'I always knew,' Pete cut him off, 'I guess it was just a matter of time. She sent me a letter; Daniel gave it to me.'

'Pete, for what it's worth, I'm sorry.'

'Yeah…' Pete turned to leave and looked back at him, 'Just do me one favour.'

'Yeah.'

'Make her happy.'

'I'll try.'

Jack watched Pete drive away and began to lift the boxes into the house, putting them in his spare room.

* * *


	11. Eleven

* * *

Sam sat at her workbench, papers strewn out in front of her. But she wasn't looking at them. Instead she was gazing at a photograph; the one she carried with her everywhere. It was taken six years previously, when her hair was a little longer, Daniel's was a lot longer, Jack's was still brown and Teal'c's… well Teal'c didn't have hair at that point.

Their first photo as a team. It was sacred to her. It reminded her of what they used to be… and what they would never be again.

'Are you sure about this choice?' Anise stood at the other side of the room, watching her.

'Yeah,' Sam looked up, 'I gave it a lot of thought. Truth be told I've been thinking about it for a while now.' She looked at the Tok'ra, 'I do love him.'

'I do not understand the Tauri.' Anise replied, 'If you feel love for one another, do you not express it?'

'We do…' Sam smiled, 'It's just… when you work with someone, starting a relationship with them can cause problems… especially if the relationship ends badly. Which is why the air force regulations prevent inter-force relationships. This way I'm not air force or subject to its regulations.'

'But in choosing this path you give up a profession you clearly love.'

'It's worth it in the end.' She looked back to the photo, studying his face carefully. This way, she thought, if she acted on her feelings and he reacted well they could see if it would work… and if he rejected her, she could move on.

'He won't.'

Sam looked up, alarmed at the sound of Daniel's voice, 'Daniel… what are you… how did you… is Jack…'

'I thought you might like to talk, your dad let me in and no Jack is not with me.' Daniel anticipated the end of her sentences.

'You always could understand me best.' Sam replied, hugging him tightly, 'I've wanted to talk to you for the longest time.'

'I know.' Daniel sat beside her, 'I managed to get Dr Cassidy to order Jack to take a break from the SGC, for now at least. I really did think he was going to have a hernia.'

Sam laughed quietly, 'How bad is it?'

'Oh you know, its Jack so he's losing it a bit. He misses you.' Daniel looked at her, 'Resignation? Really Sam?'

'It's the only solution; you know that.'

'Yeah, but I wasn't sure who would go first… although Teal'c wanted to wager that it would be Jack a while ago. Jack is not a good influence on him.' Daniel smiled, 'Though I should call him on that bet.'

She smiled and they sat in a moment of comfortable silence. 'You know,' Daniel took her hand, 'I always thought that I hadn't been with Sha'ri and hoped to save her so much… that you and I would have been something.' He smiled at her, 'But now you're more like a sister to me.'

'Older or younger?' Sam joked.

'I haven't decided yet.'

'You are one of the few people who know everything about me.' Sam told him, 'I've had only two best friends in my life; Janet and you. I mean, you knew about me and Jack before me and Jack did. Thank you for being here.'

'No problem,' Daniel replied, 'You know I'm always here for you.' He looked at the photograph in her hand, 'You know, I always liked that picture, but it gives me to many flashbacks.' He stood, 'I'd better get back before a certain general realises I'm gone.' He kissed her cheek gently, 'Hopefully, I'll see you soon?'

'Yeah.' Sam replied.

Daniel walked to the door and looked back, 'And Sam?'

'Yeah?'

'He won't reject you... he can't.'

* * *

A/N: I'm working on the next couple of chapters already! 


	12. Twelve

* * *

'What's going on?' Jack stood in the command room with his arms folded, looking at an open Stargate.

'It's SG-5 sir,' Siler told him, 'We have an incoming signal.'

'Well, get it sorted.' he ordered.

Major Scott's face appeared on the overhead, the screen blurring, 'Sir… something… DHD… can't… sent… hurt… destroyed…' The sound of static punctuated Scott's words, '… heavily armed… can't… home… need… re… help-' The gate shut down, cutting off the connection.

'What happened?' Jack demanded.

'Stats read that the wormhole integrity was unstable,' Siler studied the information on the computer in front of him, 'it could not be sustained.'

'Dial it up,' Jack nodded towards the gate, 'Get that officer back on these screens Sergeant.'

'Yes sir.'

* * *

Three hours and numerous dial-ups later, Jack was still in the command room pinching the bridge of his nose. He rubbed his hands over his face.

'How are we doing?' Daniel entered.

'I've lost count…' Jack replied, '… and the will to live.'

'We have attempted to make contact with SG-5 approximately 96 times.' Teal'c informed him.

'Approximately?' Daniel raised an eyebrow.

'He probably means to say _exactly_.' Jack said.

'Sir, we have a stable wormhole.' Siler informed him. He tapped a number of keys, 'Connection made.'

'Scott, can you hear me?' Jack looked up at a blank screen.

It flickered into life and the Major's face appeared, 'Loud and clear, sir… very clear.'

'What's your situation, Major?'

'Just previous to our transmission, upon dialling home, Lieutenant Kensington attempted to enter the wormhole; he was propelled backwards and badly hurt. It seems he was burnt by an extremely large electric pulse. We attempted to send the MALP through, which was also rejected and destroyed,' Major Scott looked behind herself, 'Sir, this planet is swarming with Jaffa; heavily armed Jaffa and we're a man down. I don't know how long we'll last out here. We desperately need medical attention for Kensington.'

'So get your asses through the gate.' Jack replied.

'They can't,' Daniel's quiet voice sounded behind him, 'It's an outgoing wormhole Jack.'

'So…?'

'So it's an incoming wormhole to us, sir.' Scott informed him.

Jack looked up at the screen, down at Daniel and back to the Major's face, 'Hang on; we'll come up with something. We won't leave you out there.'

'Yes sir.' Scott saluted before the gate closed.

'Wormhole integrity compromised sir.' Siler explained.

'Okay,' Jack turned to Daniel and Teal'c, 'what do you guys know about this stuff?'

'Jack, the extent of my knowledge of this is that matter cannot come in through an outgoing wormhole,' Daniel replied, 'I'm just an archaeologist.'

'Aww… come on Danny Boy,' Jack said, 'don't sell yourself short.'

'O'Neill, I believe there is only one person who could find a solution to this problem.' Teal'c said.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, 'I was afraid you were going to say that.' He looked at them, 'I hate begging.'

* * *


	13. Thirteen

* * *

'Hey neighbours!' Jack exclaimed.

'Oh come on!' Jacob raised his head out of his hands and looked up at the team, 'Jack!'

'What?' Jack asked, swinging round to look at Daniel and Teal'c. He looked back at Jacob, 'What I do?'

'How many times do I have to tell you; she'll come when she's good and ready.'

'It's not about her smartass,' Jack replied, '… well, okay it is, but it isn't but not all at the same time y'know?'

Jacob looked at him blankly.

'Okay, I'm not sure…' He raised a finger, 'but I think I may have just confused myself. Daniel?'

'Look Jacob, we have a problem with a team,' Daniel stepped forward, 'We need Sam's help.'

'That's what I said… or meant… or something… I'm getting a headache.'

'Look, Daniel, I'd love to help but I don't think she's in the mood for visitors.' Jacob started, 'I think you'll need to-'

'It's okay Dad,' Sam stepped out from behind a wall, immediately catching Jack's attention, 'I really should be going back soon anyway.'

'Oh look,' Jack looked at Daniel and Teal'c, 'No begging!'

Jacob stood beside her. 'Are you sure?' he murmured, his eyes never leaving Jack.

She turned to him, 'I'm going to have to face the music at some point. I'll leave my stuff here and come back when I have time.'

'I'll bring it to you.' Jacob replied. He hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek, 'Good Luck.'

'Thank you.' she whispered in his ear. 'Okay, what are we waiting for?' she turned to look at them, 'oh and Jack…'

He looked at her, raising his eyebrows questioningly, 'Yeah?'

'duck.'

He dropped to the floor just as the event horizon shot out over him. 'Wow!' he jumped up, looked at the gate and looked at Freya, who was operating the DHD, 'very funny.' he looked at Sam, 'After you?'

Sam took a look around the room and stepped into the spine-tingling head-rush that was stepping through the gate. She came out the other side to be greeted with the familiar faces of the SGC. Thegate closed behind her and she realised that the other members of her old team were standing behind her; one inparticularbeing inclose proximity.

'Welcome home,' he murmured in her ear, before moving past her down the ramp.

She took a deep breath and looked around herself at the bustle that was the SGC. She was home, but what that meant for her, she had still to discover.

* * *

A/N: and just to wind y'all up; I've written THE scene... the one that everyone wants. But it'll be a while before its up. 


	14. Fourteen

* * *

'Right,' Sam looked around her lab, 'I need… to see all of the data from the various dial-ups and transmissions for SG-5.'

'Sam, don't you want to go home first or something?' Daniel asked.

'I can freshen up later; this is more important. Besides,' she looked up, 'I'd have to go get my stuff from Pete and that is a conversation I don't want to face…' Her voice trailed off as she glanced fleetingly at Jack, who was leaning casually against the wall.

'Actually,' Jack moved forward, lifted a strange-looking object, examined it and set it back down, 'Pete left your stuff with me; and he sold the house.'

'Oh…' Sam looked down, 'I guess he got the letter.'

A moment of awkward silence followed in which Daniel glanced from Jack to Sam and back again.

'Daniel Jackson, perhaps we should-' Teal'c began.

'Yeah, we have that thing…' Daniel said, 'that we have… Bye.' Teal'c followed Daniel out of the room.

Sam smiled slightly, 'Not very subtle, are they?'

'No, but they try,' Jack looked at her, 'Sam, about the whole resignation thing-'

'Sir,' Sam cut him off, 'Right now, I need to concentrate on solving this problem.'

'Yeah…' Jack looked at her as she went to work on her computer and turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway, 'And Sam?' She looked up enquiringly. 'Be quick.'

'Yes sir.'

* * *

Sam re-read the statistics on the wormhole from the transmission from P3X-249 for the third time. They didn't make any sense at all. She ran a hand over her stomach as it growled, realising how long it had been since she had last eaten.

'Jell-O?' Jack stood in the doorway of her lab with two tubs in one hand and two spoons in another.

Sam smiled, 'You read my mind… or heard the loud grumbles of my stomach.'

'All the way from the mess.' Jack replied. He walked over and, setting the spoons down, handed her a tub 'Blue Jell-O; your favourite.'

Sam laughed, 'How did you know?'

'With the amount of it you eat on a weekly basis? You keep the Jell-O company in business.'

Sam lifted a spoon and scooped a chunk out. 'I have missed you so much,' she told the tub.

'Well I've missed you too.' Jack joked.

'I was talking to the Jell-O.'

'You mean you didn't miss me?'

'Of course I did.' Sam looked at him. Oh Christ, I'm flirting with my CO, she thought.

Jack looked back at her and after a few seconds looked away. 'Any luck?' he asked, breaking the silence.

'No sir,' Sam replied, 'These statistics don't make any sense. Look at this; the configuration of the timing on P3X-249 and our own-'

'Whoa Carter,' Jack stopped her, 'You're the brains; I'm just the brawn. Simpler terms please.'

'Okay,' Sam put her half-full tub down, 'during dial-ups we have been able to establish partial connection and on the rare occasion, full connection. However this connection is often cut off before we had the chance to establish a communication link.'

'So, P3X-249 is going in and out of range?' Jack asked.

Sam looked at him for a moment and looked back to the computer screen. 'Something like that.' she murmured, studying the statistics.

'Well,' Jack threw his tub into the nearby waste basket, 'I have every faith that you'll figure this out. I mean, you figured out stuff like this before with less resources; like that time we were stuck in the Antarctic.'

Sam's eyes shot up from the screen to him.

'What?' Jack asked, 'What did I do?'

'Sir, I think you're on to something.'

'I am? That's twice in the last two days… I'm scaring myself.'

'Sir, when we were stuck in the artic we couldn't dial the home address-'

'Because it was like dialling your own number. Yeah, so?'

'The gate and dial-up systems work with a signal, like a… like a cellphone. If something is out of range then a connection can't be made.'

'So why could we make some connections and not others?'

'Because P3X-249 is moving in and out of range; just like you said. Look,' Sam pulled up a predicted lay-out of the planet's orbital status on the computer screen, 'P3X-249 orbits its sun slowly; like Pluto; and it's moon orbits it quickly. It is only when P3X-249 is not obstructed by it's moon that we can make a connection.'

Jack looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

'There is nothing there to block the signal.' Sam explained, 'If we can figure out the timing pattern of these orbital systems we can time it just right to make a connection and bring our people home.'

'Well, get to it!' Jack told her, waving a finger at her computer, 'I told you I had every faith in you.'

* * *


	15. Fifteen

* * *

'Carter, what have you got for me?' Jack dropped into the briefing room chair.

'Right,' Sam opened a file, 'Basically we haddiscovered that the wormhole works the same way as a phone line.'

'When you and Jack were stuck in the Antarctic.' Daniel added.

'Exactly,' she replied, 'But what we've now discovered that it works like a cellphone _signal_, and the reason SG-5 is stuck on P3X-249 is all down to timing; a connection can only be made when the planet isn't blocked by it's sun or it's moon.'

'So we give SG-5 the time to dial-up and hey!… they're home.' Jack said, 'Simple.'

'Not quite Sir,' Sam told him, 'Remember I told you that P3X-249 orbits it's sun slowly? Well, by my calculations we have twelve hours before the planet is behind the sun and out of range for ten months.'

'The planet is heavily infiltrated by Jaffa,' Teal'c remarked, 'SG-5 will not hold out for that period of time.'

'And one of their team is injured.' Daniel supplied.

'I give them two more days at most.' Jack said.

'Which is why I think I should go through the gate to them.' Sam said.

'Carter?' Jack looked at her.

'By my calculations, we have three or four shots at this, Sir, and timing is crucial.' Sam looked directly into his eyes, 'If I can't get them home, no-one can.'

Jack took a deep breath, 'Fine, but you're being joined by SG-1.'

'Yes Sir.'

'The original SG-1.'

Teal'c cocked his head and raised an eyebrow quizzically. Daniel pondered the General's words for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing once before he spoke, 'Jack?'

'Yes, Daniel?'

'Aren't you officially off missions? Being the person in charge of the SG-C.'

'I spoke with the President a few hours ago,' Jack replied, 'He told me to use all means necessary to bring those soldiers home. The place is over-run with Jaffa and Goa'uld. I'm not going to ask you to do something I wouldn't be willing to do, and entering a enemy planet is one of those 'something's.'

Teal'c nodded in approval.

'Besides… you guys get all the fun now,' Jack put on a whiny voice, 'I wanna play.'

Daniel looked at Sam and rolled his eyes. She smiled and shook her head in a silent reply.

* * *


End file.
